


Your humble servant, Elizabeth Bennet

by chaotic_and_proud



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Letters, Protective Darcy, Unladylike behavior, protective Elizabeth Bennet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_and_proud/pseuds/chaotic_and_proud
Summary: The infamous Pride and Prejudice summer, Lizzy visits Ramsgate with her aunt and uncle. She makes friends, she makes schemes and overall she saves the day (while indulging in some unladylike behavior). And maybe, probably, (most certainly, come on, this is a fanfic) she finds love.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Georgiana Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 107





	Your humble servant, Elizabeth Bennet

**Author's Note:**

> 1) It took me ages to write this (because procrastination is a thing) and it will take me many months until it's finished, but I wanted to put this out now, so I feel at least a little bit accomplished. If you like it, don't hesitate to comment, it will drive me to write more.  
> 2) I am not a native english speaker AND I do not have a BETA (we die like men), so if you see any mistakes, let me know, I'll try to fix them.  
> 3) This is my first ever multi chapter fic, so....ta-daa, enjoy. Comments, kudos, suggestions and stuff are always appreciated. You can find me on tumblr @chaoticandproud  
> \- love, Anna

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were very fond of all their nieces, but it was no secret that the two eldest Miss Bennets were their favourite. It was therefore no surprise, that they would take either of them from their home in Hertfordshire to travel. This summer, the eldest, Miss Jane, was to accompany them, but she had sprained her ankle some weeks prior to her engagement and did not feel up to a long journey to the sea. Moreover, she declared, she had no desire of visiting the sunny beaches, for the air made her quite ill, and she would much rather take care of her little cousins at Longbourn. Her aunt and uncle had much better take Lizzy with them, for she will enjoy herself tremendously, if she is taken to the sea. Jane can, if they are so obliging of course, visit them during the winter, when her leg is better rested. And so it was settled and soon enough the Gardiners and their niece Elizabeth were on their way to Ramsgate.

***

They had planned to stay there for four weeks, giving them plenty for time for a comfortable journey without much rush, before Mr. Gardiner had to be back in London to attend to his business. Having settled in comfortable lodgings near the main street, they were free to lazy about how they saw fit and enjoy themselves. For Elizabeth, that meant taking as many walks as possible and visiting small shops. Bookstores particularly, were her favourite. It was one afternoon, some 3 days after their coming to Ramsgate, that her aunt left her in one such bookstore to look about, while she went to call on an old acquaintance. While it was not terribly proper, Lizzy did not mind it in the least, cheerfully strolling through the shop, musing about which book she shall buy for her father. Her mind thus occupied, she was not paying attention to where she was going and therefore collided with a young lady, sending her books flying and catching her just in time to save her from landing on the ground herself.

"Or dear Lord, I am terribly sorry! I did not mean to run into you like this. I was not looking where I was going, forgive me." said Elizabeth, straightening her dress. "I must have frightened you dreadfully, I apologize." she added, when the other girl stayed silent. She was a few years her junior, most probably about her sister Lydia's age. Realising she had been staring, the girl blushed and stammered. "No, certainly it was my fault, I should have moved out of the way, but I was too lost in thought to notice, I am sorry." She said as she went to kneel to pick up her books. "Nonsense. I should take all the blame. Here, let me help you." Elizabeth smiled and went to pick up the books that had gotten farther down the aisle. "What an interesting choice, for such a young lady as yourself." She said, as she was handing them back to the girl. "Oh no, these are not for me." She blushed again, pushing a stray blond hair behind her ear. "I was simply picking a book for my brother. He dearly loves to read, but I cannot decide which one should be the best." 

"May I?" asked Lizzy and took the books from her. "Oh no, not this one. Nor this. This one my father would like, so I'd assume it would bore your brother to death. This one is lovely and if you do not buy it for him, you should certainly buy it for yourself. This one I read, and it is not suitable for anyone, let alone a gentleman. And what do we have here? Oh yes, THIS is a wonderful choice, you should get him this one, most definitely." Lizzy said, putting rejected books back on the shelves, ending up with two books in her hands, one bound in dark red, the other in brown leather. "I am certain these will please you both."

"Thank you so much, how am I to repay you, Miss..." the younger girl froze and her face paled. "Where are my manners! I forgot to introduce myself! My brother would be so disappointed!" She said, horrified. "'Tis a pardonable offence, with all the excitement we had just had very understandable. And I am no less to blame then you are, if you are to censure yourself, you must do so with me also. Meanwhile I will be very happy to introduce myself. Miss Elizabeth Bennet." said Lizzy and curtsied. "Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Pleased to make you acquaintance Miss Darcy, I do hope I did not frighten you too much, with my unplanned collision."

"You did not, Miss Bennet, I thank you. I do not know what I would have done without you. At the very least, I would have picked the wrong book."

"It is very lucky we ran into each other then. And please do call me Elizabeth." she said, winking at her.

"Only if you call me Georgiana." the girl replied. "It would be my pleasure." Elizabeth started, but then her smile fell a little. "I am terribly sorry, but as you can see, my aunt has come to pick me up." she said, gesturing towards a lady standing outside the shop. "I am afraid I must leave. It was very nice to meet you Georgiana. I hope your brother enjoys the book."

"Wait!" squeaked Miss Darcy when Elizabeth was almost at the door. "May I... would it be possible to call on you while you are at Ramsgate, Miss B-...Elizabeth?" she said, uncertainly.

"Nothing would please me more, dear Georgiana. We are currently residing in the ... House in ... street, me and my uncle and aunt, the Gardiners." Elizabeth replied, with a wide smile. "I will be awaiting you."

Georgiana beamed at her and Lizzy went out to her aunt, turning around one last time, to wave at the girl from the street, before disappearing around a corner.

***

When Elizabeth told of her chance meeting with the young lady to her guardians, they were a little apprehensive. Madeleine Gardiner therefore decided to wait with her niece for the call she was expecting the following day. She was pleasantly surprised, when a young blond lady came calling on Elizabeth, all politeness and propriety and after learning of Miss Darcy's home in Pemberley, she was happy to talk with her about the various places in the area for a few minutes, for she herself grew up in Lambton, some 5 miles from Georgiana's home. It didn't take long for the girls to strike a conversation and Aunt Gardiner was soon forgotten, as she put out her reading for the day.

To Elizabeth, Georgiana seemed eager to please and make herself agreeable, but she soon realized how incredibly shy the girl was. But with much encouragement, she soon overcame her timid nature and was as lively a conversationalist as can one expect from a girl of her temperament. They talked about books and music and once she learned of Elizabeth's skills, Georgiana expressed a wish of playing together as soon as may be. To this her friend regretfully said that thought their house in Ramsgate was quite comfortable, it did not supply them with a pianoforte, and she couldn't therefore oblige her friend. After this an invitation to Georgiana's house was promptly issued and with the consent of Mrs. Gardiner, a date was set for the following day. One thing that stood out to Madeleine in the moment, was the absence of a proper guardian taking care of Georgiana, especially while visiting a near stranger's house, but the girl answered her enquiries by saying "Mrs. Younge did not think it necessary to accompany me while I am visiting a dear friend, but I do not think I could have a better companion. She is quite helpful. She will be at the house tomorrow, of that I am sure, you need not worry." And Mrs. Gardiner thought of it no more.

The girls soon grew very close and spent most days in each other’s company. Frequent visits to the beach were of course depended upon and exploring the various shops of Ramsgate was always thought of as a good scheme with both ladies, so it was not very surprising that Miss Elizabeth was preparing for one such excursion a morning some two weeks after their forming such acquaintance. What was surprising was a note that was delivered to Elizabeth mere moments before she left for her meeting, the author of said note apologizing profusely and writing, that she cannot accompany her friend to the shops that day for she had pressing matters to attend to. She would be delighted to see her early next day, if the Gardiners and herself were so inclined and was exceedingly sorry for disappointing her hopes now, but her attention must be elsewhere for the day. With warm wishes of good health, your dear friend etc. etc. Georgiana Darcy. The note seemed to have been written in haste, but not in too much distress and so Elizabeth decided not to alarm herself too much and simply ask Georgiana about her important engagement later. While she was looking forward to seeing her friend that day, she was not a person to be easily put out by such matters and therefore only informed her aunt of her change of plans and they both spend a lovely afternoon, visiting some of Madeleine's old friends.

What did alarm Elizabeth, was the fact that after that day, Georgiana became a most neglectful friend. When they finally saw each other, she did not explain herself overmuch and in the coming few days always seemed distracted. When her friend enquired after her wellbeing, she always seemed cheerful, yet strangely distant and it took Elizabeth almost her full two remaining weeks at Ramsgate to figure out, what was happening. "How very much like Lydia was Georgie acting today, just as if she were thinking about red coats." she thought to herself one evening, after she came back from an outing with her friend. The whole day, Georgiana was looking about as if trying to spot someone and was generally inattentive to her company, without seeming overly rude. That was the day Elizabeth realized her friend was in love. And that did not please her. Georgiana was a beautiful girl, not yet 16, innocent, naive and in possession of a large fortune and Lizzy was sure any suitor would be more after her friends’ purse than her heart. She therefore decided to talk about it with her.

"Dearest Georgie," she started the next afternoon after tea had been served, while they were pressing flowers into their books, "I have been trying to decipher your recent behaviour and now I am certain I know what has been going through your mind. You my friend, are most certainly in love. Now do tell me more for I long to know everything." Elizabeth was generally not one to yearn for gossip, but she had a feeling that had she started this conversation in a more serious manner, Georgiana would not have been very inclined to tell her much of anything. This way, she seemed much less an older sister reprimanding her for her youthful foolishness, more a friend willing to listen to any interesting story she had to offer. Despite this, Georgiana still wasn't feeling much too willing to talk about this subject. "Dear Lord pray tell, what makes you say such a thing Lizzy?" She gasped, but her cheeks flushed such scarlet, that Elizabeth knew right away that she had been correct with her assumption. "Oh, it is simple my dear. These two weeks you have been acting as much an inattentive friend as my sister Lydia whenever she spots a red coat in our village." At this, Georgiana looked slightly petrified. "Oh no! I did not mean to seem rude! Please accept my apology and do tell Mrs. Gardiner I am exceedingly sorry. It was awful of me to abandon you so, but I had so much on my mind I did not realize." "It is of no consequence now; we both shall forgive you. Now I need to know, is your new beau a red coat too? Or maybe he's in the navy. They have some awfully charming boys there; don't think I haven't noticed." Now, Georgiana finally seemed more at ease and with a slight blush started talking. "He is an officer, yes. He has taken commission quite recently, but that is not what is so special. I have known him these 16 years and never have seen him look so fine. He is the son of my father's late steward and he and Fitzwilliam always played with me when I was a child. He always seemed so worldly and knowledgeable, though never as much as my dear brother, and I always thought he saw me as a little sister, but he doesn't treat me like a child anymore. Oh Lizzy, he loves me!"

Elizabeth was not happy with what she had just heard. She was always inclined to think the best about people, but this seemed a little suspicious. Georgiana, still, was very young and it would be normal for her to fall for a red coat or two, in her youthful foolishness, but any respectable gentleman would not take advantage of her naiveté and give her false hopes. "That is quite a story Georgiana! Do tell me his name, I long to know!" she exclaimed. "Mr. George Wickham." her friend replied and giggled. Then blushed a little and continued. "But maybe I shouldn't have told you. He was so particular about keeping it a secret. Why, I could not phantom, but he is always such a dear, I do not mind." As she was listening to her friend, Elizabeth grew even more uneasy, and when Georgiana proclaimed, "But it shall be so wonderful, when we marry!" she gasped out loud. "Marry? But dearest isn't it too soon to think of such a thing? I do not think it very wise." At this, Georgiana frowned a little. "But I love him, and he loves me! There is no one else I'd rather be with! You don't know him. If you did, you would be thrilled for me."

"You are right. I do not know him. Perhaps you could introduce us, next time we go out. I would very much like to meet the man that captured my friend's heart."

So happy that her friend was no longer chastising her, Georgiana consented to a small outing for the morrow, since Elizabeth was to depart two days hence. Both girls were anxious about the meeting, though for different reasons. Elizabeth desperately wanted to find some true feeling in Mr. Wickham's countenance, so she could rest easy with the knowledge of her friend not falling in love with a scoundrel and Georgiana really wanted to show her beau to her friend. She has never really had either and was excited.

A plan was agreed upon. Miss Georgiana Darcy would meet Elizabeth in a park they frequented, and Mr. Wickham would chance upon them under one particularly tall tree as he was wont to from his previous encounters with the young heiress.

***

The morning was warm and sunny and both girls were enjoying themselves on their walk, but still an air of unease was surrounding them like a dark cloud. Elizabeth kept pulling at her gloves and Georgiana was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beau as soon as possible, even though she knew, he would be waiting by their tree.

They were walking for half an hour, when Georgiana tensed a little, spotting the meeting point. Suddenly a tall gentleman emerged from the shade provided by the tree and approached both ladies. “Good morning, Georgi, I hope you are quite well today,” the man started and then stopped, his smile faltering for a moment, when he saw Elizabeth. “And who is your friend dear Georgiana? I believe we have not been introduced.” Georgiana beamed at her friend and said “Elizabeth, this is Mr. George Wickham, George, my particular friend, Miss Bennet.” At that, Lizzy curtsied and schooled her features into a warm smile, for a frown was threatening to overcome them. She did not like they familiar way he was calling her friend. “It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard a great deal about you from my dear friend.” “No, the pleasure is mine, certainly,” said Wickham, bowing. “Mrs. Younge is not unwell, I hope. She has not accompanied you today,” he continued, turning back to Miss Darcy. “Oh no, she is quite well, thank you,” responded Georgiana, “but Miss Bennet is leaving Ramsgate tomorrow and I have decided we shall spend as much of our time together before that unfortunate event occurs.” At that Mr. Wickham relaxed considerably, as if Elizabeth’s early departure eased his mind. “It is truly a shame we have only just met and won’t be able to become good friends in such a short time,” lamented Elizabeth, but secretly she thought she was quite glad that she will be able escape this particular acquaintance.

Throughout the whole outing, it became clearer and cleared, that Mr. Wickham was exactly the sort of person to have mercenary intentions regarding her friend and even though he seemed very amiable and was indeed quite handsome, Elizabeth prided herself on being a great judge of character and she knew Georgiana was in trouble. She saw no real emotion behind Wickham’s attentive words and was certain that, would his relationship with Georgiana continue, it would most certainly lead to her friend’s ruin. It was clear in Wickham’s bright smiles, directed at Georgiana, that did not reach his eyes. It was even clearer when he hardly asked his supposed love how she spent her previous evening, before staring a fantastic and undoubtedly farfetched story himself, not even letting her finish. Mr. George Wickham did not care for Georgiana Darcy. She therefore had to devise a plan of action. She could not rest easy knowing that her friend would be left to her own devices with a man not worthy of her affection.

The Gardiners, along with Elizabeth, would be leaving Ramsgate the following day after lunch and just this morning, Elizabeth had asked her uncle, if she would be able to visit Georgiana before their departure, to say her final goodbyes. To this her uncle consented on the condition of her bags being packed the night before and with it in mind, Elizabeth started to think of ways to save her friend. Their walk was almost over, the party having reached the park gates, and Wickham started to say his goodbyes, when Georgiana said: “You must certainly come to Pemberly again, I am sure Fitzwilliam would love to see you again and you must long to come back to your childhood home, surely.” At that Wickham paused, a predatory smile splitting his face for a moment, before a gentler one took its place and assured her, that he will certainly come back to Pemberly soon, but Mr. Darcy will not be the one he’ll be looking forward to seeing. Georgiana giggled, Elizabeth frowned and soon after Mr Wickham took his leave. Lizzy was not pleased, but this interaction had given her an idea. Georgiana loved her brother and looked up to him immensely. Surely she would listen to him, if he were to object to this match. He must be informed. But how? She doubted she would just happen upon him and she did not know anyone beside Miss Darcy, who could pass him a message. And she doubted his sister would write to him about George. Write! She could write to him. Of course, it was not proper, writing to a gentleman, and a single one at that, but in a situation like this, propriety had to be forgotten. Hopefully, Mr. Darcy would not disregard her letter and take matters into his own hands. Only now the question was, how to send her letter. She did not have the proper directions to Pemberly and she couldn’t be sure Mr. Darcy would even be there. He could be in London, or visiting some of his friends, as are young men wont to do. But Georgiana would have them, surely. And that is why she said. “Dear Georgiana! When was the last time you wrote to your brother? I have written to Jane and my mother just today, to inform them of the time of my arrival home and realized, that I have not written them in such a long time! I have been enjoying our time here tremendously and have been remis in my duties as a daughter and sister!” “You are right, I should write to my brother tonight. I am sure he would like to know about or trip to the peaks two days ago. I am sure I have not written to him about it yet.” Replied Georgiana and Elizabeth smiled at her with knowledge of her plan working. The girls soon said their goodbyes for the day and Elizabeth promised to see her friend one last time the next morning, before each left to meet her guardians.

***

That night, sitting in her room next to half packed luggage, Elizabeth penned her letter knowing, that this was the most important letter she has ever written. It read as follows:

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I am well aware of the indecency of my letter to you, but please know that I would have not done so, had I had other options and were this not a matter of great importance. My name is Elizabeth Bennet and in these past weeks I have become great friends with your sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy. I do not know if she has mentioned me in her letters to you and that you have no reason to believe me but trust me when I say I have Georgiana’s best interests at heart and as her friend, care for her deeply._

_About two weeks ago, Georgiana has started acting strangely and it was only yesterday I have discovered the reason for her strange behaviour. While at Ramsgate, she has met with an old friend of yours, a Mr. George Wickham, whom she knows from her childhood. He has been meeting with her, as I gather, quite often and she now fancies herself in love with him. That alone would not be so alarming, had he been a respectable gentleman, but I have met him only once and from my observations of him have reasons to believe otherwise. She is yet young and doesn’t understand the ways of the world and the foul men who walk upon it, but I am positive Mr. Wickham harbours only mercenary intentions towards your sister. She has spoken about marriage. I sincerely hope she has more sense than to elope with him, but I cannot be sure._

_You have known Mr. Wickham, I gather, from childhood, therefore I leave the judgement for you. I do not know him and can only write to you about the one morning we have spent in each other’s company. If you believe him honourable, I will sincerely apologize for my thinking ill of him and you can discard this letter without second thought of it. But, if you believe there to be any possibility of ill intent in Mr. Wickham’s behaviour, as I trust there to be, please take this as a warning and do as you see fit to keep Georgiana safe._

_My family is leaving Ramsgate tomorrow afternoon. I will not be able to protect your sister any further. I plan on posting this letter before we depart, if I manage to acquire your address._

_Again, I must apologize for the breach of propriety this letter presents, but I believe I had not another option and thought it necessary for you to know of this development. Please forgive me and know I have done this only for Georgiana’s sake._

_I hope you find any value in the information I have provided and will act according to your conscience and for the good of your sister. I trust you to do what you deem right in this situation._

_Your humble servant,_

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet_

Satisfied with her work, Elizabeth laid down her pen and folded the letter, putting it into her coat pocket, determined to send it the next day. As she promised her uncle, Elizabeth finished packing all her luggage and with anticipation and a great deal of nervousness, she went to bed, wondering if her plan was going to work.

***

The next morning, all her previous nervousness was replaced by fierce determination. She was going to post her letter. With all her bags prepared for her uncle, she set of to see her friend one last time, before going home. Georgiana was delighted to see her, but still an air of sadness loomed over them, both girls knowing they won’t be able to see each other in a long while. Secretly, Georgiana hoped that as Mrs. Wickham, she could perhaps visit Elizabeth in her home in Hertfordshire, and quite soon at that, since just yesterday afternoon, after her walk with Elizabeth, she has seen George again and he has alluded, that perhaps an elopement would be a romantic and an adventurous way to get married. She, of course, could not say that to her friend. She worried Lizzy would not be happy with such a scheme, but it filled her with excitement. Elizabeth was indeed sad to leave her friend. They talked all morning, remembering fondly all their excursions and visits to various shops and laughed about many of their adventures. Georgiana even gathered her courage and asked her friend if it would be possible to write to her, to which Elizabeth eagerly consented and penned her address. In return, Georgiana gave her the address to her Ramsgate residence, since she was to stay there for another month, planning on sending Elizabeth the directions to Pemberly in one of her future letters. As her visit drew to a close, Elizabeth felt her nerves make themselves known once again. She would have to ask now and hope that her plan had worked.

“Georgi, dear, I have just remembered you wanted to write a letter to your brother yesterday. Have you finished it? I could spare you the trip and take it to the post office. I am posting a letter myself.” “Oh yes, of course, I have it on my desk. I finished it just before you came and left it to dry. If you would be so kind to take it with your letter, it would help me tremendously!” Georgiana beamed at her friend. Elizabeth couldn’t believe her luck. She had only hoped to copy the directions from her friend’s letter onto her own, but if Georgiana hadn’t sealed the envelope yet, she could try to add her letter to hers and that way avoid the immediate suspicion of the maids and Mr. Darcy himself, of finding a letter in an unfamiliar lady’s handwriting, surely resulting in some degree of a scandal. She would have born it, for Georgiana’s sake, but this was much safer for their reputations. Now she only had to find the right opportunity.

Georgiana got up promptly, ready to fetch the letter and as she ascended the stairs, walking to her room, Elizabeth approached her coat and carefully took out hers, slipping it out of the envelope and hiding it in the folds of her skirt. Then she walked back to the drawing room and sat, waiting for her friend to return, thinking of ways to further her plan.

It took Georgiana only another minute, before she walked through the door, smiling at her friend, letter in hand. “It is dry, the only thing left is to seal the envelope and post it.” Lizzy gestured for her friend to sit next to her and looked at the letter in Georgi’s hand. “I have a tremendous idea,” she then exclaimed. “You should send your brother one of the flowers we have pressed together! He would surely be glad to receive a little gift like that!” Georgiana beamed. “Oh, that is a great idea indeed? Do you think that he would surely like one?” “I am certain of it. In which book do you keep them?” “I think it was the one you have helped me pick out! I shall look for them.” Georgiana walked to the small bookcase and started searching, leaving her letter on the table. That was Elizabeth’s chance. While her friend’s back was turned to her, she carefully took out her letter and placed it in the envelope with Georgiana’s. “What an even hand you have, so elegant. Your brother must be proud of your penmanship. Such beautifully written directions! No postman could get lost with them,” she said as she was handling the letter, to mask any rustling of paper, hoping that her friend will not look too closely to realize something was amiss. Placing the envelope back on the table she walked to Georgiana and looked at the book spread in her hands. “Which one do you like?” asked her friend. “I think I like this one,” she said, pointing to a small white flower “but I cannot be sure.” “I think it is a great choice my dear Georgi. May I?” Elizabeth smiled and gestured to the letter. Georgiana nodded and Lizzy picked up the envelope, bringing it back to her friend. Then she gently opened it and let Georgiana slip the flower in, smiling at her friend. “Now you only need to seal it and I will take it with me when I leave.” Miss Darcy promptly did so and Elizabeth, for the first time since discovering her friend’s attachment, truly relaxed. She did everything she could to help and now it was up to Mr. Darcy, to decide what to do next. 

Elizabeth spent the rest of the morning chatting companionably with Georgiana and even playing a duet with her and when the time to leave came about, both girls said their goodbyes with tears in their eyes, promising to write and hoping to see each other soon. Upon meeting with her aunt she asked to visit the post office one last time and when all was done, Elizabeth Bennet sat in the coach her uncle ordered, sad to leave Ramsgate but satisfied with her plan, hoping her friend would be safe for now.


End file.
